coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8995 (21st September 2016)
Plot It's Roy's 62nd birthday. As Cathy didn't mention it at breakfast, Roy thinks she's forgotten but when she goes to run an errand Anna thinks she must be planning a surprise party. Phelan lays out the plan to Todd, his new salesman: Vinny will collect the deposits then do a runner. Dev gives Mary the evening off as he's taking Erica and the kids to the cinema. Mary thinks her days with the Alahans are numbered. Alya is certain that there's something between Sharif and Sonia but Zeedan tells her she's imagining it. Freddie is feeling down over Audrey. Roy begins to doubt that a party is being planned as nobody seems to have been invited. Alex calls Cathy and, realising that she isn't getting the party ready, starts planning one himself so as not to disappoint Roy. Ken rallies Roy's friends for a surprise party at short notice. Cathy turns up at Nigel Warner's house again and wedges her foot in the front door to prevent him from closing it on her. He gives her five minutes to say her peace. Inside, she rails at him for abandoning Alex when he was four, his only contribution to Alex's life being a monthly allowance. Nigel defensively suggests that she look into where the payments really come from, but doesn't say more as he made a promise to someone. Cathy is left wondering what he meant. Todd starts selling the flats, committing himself fully at first but his resolve wavers when Phelan gets him to target Alex. He walks off when he sees Billy and becomes overwhelmed with guilt. Aidan praises Alya on her designs and shows interest in reviving the project. Kevin advises Freddie to ignore what people think and focus on being happy. Tracy can't find a replacement for Todd and reluctantly gives an enthusiastic Mary a week's trial. Roy walks in on his surprise party a few moments before Cathy. It's obvious that she knew nothing about it and she admits that she forgot his birthday. Upstairs, Cathy looks through Alex's bank statements and finds a record of money transferred from "New Haven" - where her husband Alan and Nessa had their affair. In light of what Nigel said, Cathy wonders if Alan was Alex's real father. Cast Regular cast *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Nigel Warner - Jim Cartwright *Sonia Rahman - Sudha Bhuchar Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Yard *2 Lidgate Avenue - Exterior and hallway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Cathy gets more than she bargained for when she confronts Nigel about his behaviour towards Alex; and Phelan coaches Todd to sell the flats. *Viewing Figures:First UK broadcast: 7,370,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2016 episodes